Questions and Answers
by AutomatedRose
Summary: Part 5.2 uploaded! OOC, AU, and original Charater. G-boys and G-girls are in college, but Heildi's roomie a bit different from everyone else..non-yoai, typical pairings except for one but that doesn't show up till later on. Please R&R :)
1. enter...Aurora

Disclaimers: Nope don't own the show or anything about it.  
  
Author's notes: This is what happens when my mind wonders off to fanfic land, when I should be paying  
attention to what my botany teacher is saying. ^_^;;;  
  
Edited version...*sigh* found some probs with this one.   
  
Questions and Answers  
By Princess Robin  
  
Walking in to her first class, Aurora was naturally slightly nervous. It was the first day of school and her first day of college. She looked around the classroom for an empty seat. She found one, up in the front row. Not exactly where she wanted to sit, but it would have to do because it was the only open seat.   
  
Because English, was never her favorite subject, she let her mind wonder as she half paid attention to what the teacher was saying. Thankfully the teacher let class out early and thankfully that was her only morning class. She was free to do as she pleased till one in the afternoon.  
  
She headed back to her dorm room, which she shared with a sophomore. She couldn't remember the girls name. Heidi she thought, but it didn't seem right. As she entered her room she saw a rather large group of people where in her room. She was just about to turn and leave when her roommate grabbed her by her wrist.  
"Good! You're back. I want you to meet everyone." The girls eyes widen in horror as she saw just how many people had crammed themselves into the tiny room.   
  
"I think we have scared her," said the one with an un-godly amount of hair.   
  
"Aurora, meet Duo, Trowa, Heero, Wufei, Quatra, Relena, Dorthy, and Sally," said her roommate as she pointed to each person separately. "Guys, this is Aurora. The newest person to have to deal with lovable me."  
  
"Heildi, just how many room mates have you had now?" asked Wufei.  
  
"Six, I think," replied Heildi, and everyone else just started to laugh. It wasn't Heildi's fault that she has had so many roommates. In fact it was the neighbors that have ran them all off.   
  
Aurora started towards her bed, where she would feel more comfortable. She smiled to everyone she passed hoping that she could get through this with out having to speak. She didn't like to talk to much, she never really saw the point to it. Well, all her hope went unheard, because no sooner has she reached her bed, Relena asked, "So, what's your major?"  
  
"Biology," she replied quietly.  
  
"She takes after Barton and Yuy with the one word answers, I see, " said Duo.  
  
"And just what is that suppose to mean?" asked Heero in a defensive tone.  
  
"He speaks, " said Duo, who was pretending to die of shock.  
  
Everyone just rolls their eyes and goes back to the original conversation. "Bio, you say. What kind, Cell, botany, what?" asked Dorthy.  
  
"General. I'm going into education. Secondary."  
  
"Ahh..." was the collective response.  
  
"Any ways, we were just about to leave for breakfast, when you came back. Want to join us?" asked Quatra.  
  
The girl just shrugs, as if not really caring. She was hungry, she just didn't want to be in the way of the others and she didn't feel very comfortable in such a large group of people what she didn't know very well.   
  
"Up to you. We're going. We'll be down in the UC if you care to join us, " said Heildi as everyone started for the door.   
  
"I might join you in a bit, " said Aurora, with a forced smile.  
  
Heildi nods then leaves, but no sooner has she left she had returned and said, "Watch out for the ROTC dorks," then left again.  
  
"Rotcie dorks?" Aurora said out loud, but left it at that as she started to lie down. It was then that she saw that one of the guys didn't leave.   
  
"Not much of a group person?" asked the boy.  
  
Aurora just shakes her head.  
  
"Can't blame you. Any ways, I'm Trowa Barton. Junior zoology major."  
  
"Aurora Smith, freshman, biology, secondary education."  
  
"Freshman ?" asked Trowa.  
  
"Took a year off," replied Aurora, trying to keep things simple and to the point.  
  
"How come?" Trowa queered, suddenly very cowries about the new girl. He had a feeling that she was hiding something, and that it was something big.  
  
"Personal reasons."  
  
"Okay," he said with a very slight sigh, "Any ways, I'm going down for breakfast, you coming?"  
  
The girl shakes her head, "Don't have the money."  
  
"I'll pay."  
  
"Oh you shouldn't. Really, I'm OK."  
  
Just then there was aloud banging sound coming from the door that connected the room to the bathroom, that was shared with two other people. The sound caused both Aurora and Trowa to look up, causing them to see two women in military dress. "Shit," mumbled Trowa.  
  
"What was that Barton?" asked the one with her hair pulled back in a severe style.  
  
Trowa just glares at her while Aurora just sits on her bed.  
  
"Well, well, well. Already fraternizing with the enemy are we my dear Aurora," said the same one.  
  
"Shut up Une," said Aurora with a touch of scorn in her voice, "I don't have to put up with your shit anymore!" She then got up from the bed and left the room, leaving a bewildered Trowa behind.   
  
Une glares back at Trowa then turns around to return to her room. The other walks closer to Trowa and says,  
"You might want to avoid Aurora."  
  
"Why? Noin, tell me what that was all about."  
  
"Some other time. Remember what I have told you though." Then Noin returned to her room, which she shared with Une.  
  
After a short while of thinking, Trowa leaves the room and starts to make his way to the UC, hoping that on the way he would spot Aurora. He was now really curious about Heildi's room mate and he was going to find the answers to his question. He was slightly upset when he didn't find her on the way. He went up to everyone and tried to pretend that nothing happened. But of course, Quatra noticed. He was giving Trowa, worried looks for a while now. Soon it was time for his first class. He was almost grateful for the distraction. His mind had been on that incident the while time he was there with his friends. Quatra to up as well and followed Trowa.  
  
  
Author's notes: for those of you who don't know what "UC" stands for it means University Center. Basically a place where students can gather to meet with others and have dinner and such. 


	2. more problems...

Disclaimers: Nope don't own Gundam Wing or anything about it.  
  
Authors notes: Still don't know where I am going to take this. *Sigh* This is the last of the stuff I prewrote while daydreaming in botany. So if it goes down hill from here me sorry.   
  
Please R&R. Flames will be used to start a fire the next time I go camping. But I do listen to constructive criticism. :) Is there a difference. Yes. One is just plain mean and hurtful the other is helpful. Keep that in mind as you post your reviews.   
  
Questions and Answers  
By: Princess Robin  
  
"Something's wrong," said the blond boy.  
  
Trowa just shakes his head, not really wanting to talk about it. But Quatra had this thing about him that made you feel guilty when you tried to hide things from him. And Quartra knew how to work that little talent of his.   
  
Finally, Trowa gave in. "there is something about that Aurora girl. I can't place it but I dunno, there is something about her that's is different."  
  
"What gives you that idea?"  
  
"What she said to Une before I left. 'I don't have to put up with your shit anymore.' "  
  
"Yeah that is weird."  
  
Soon the boys where at their class. It was orchestra. Trowa's one elective that he truly enjoyed. Few people, outside this room , knew that he played an instrment. He rather enjoyed that fact. He was a very privet person, always have been and most likely always will be.   
  
Though, usually, Trowa put everything he had into his music, his heart just wasn't in today. His section mates where noticing too. Finally one of them stooped playing and questioned him. "Dude, you can play better than that. What the hell has got you do damn distracted?"  
  
This of course got the attention of the director. "Is there a problem?"  
  
"Oh, no sir," said the one who questioned Trowa.  
  
"Good, now everyone, even though this is the first day back, I expect all of you to be playing as though there is a concert tomorrow. Let's start at the top," said the director.  
  
Soon class was over, and Trowa quickly packed up his flute and left. Quatra was not far behind. When he finally cought up with the taller boy he asked, "What was that all about?"  
  
"That whole incident with Aurora has me distracted."  
  
"That doesn't explain much."  
  
Trowa didn't reply, he just continue on his way to his next class, leaving Quatra behind.  
  
Quatra stood still for a few seconds before he decided to run and catch up with Trowa. "Trowa! What the hell is going on?"  
  
Trowa stooped, turned around and just looked at the blond. "Do you really want to know?"  
  
Quatra just nods.  
  
With that Trowa told him everything that happened. "Now to you understand?"  
  
"Sorta, but why would Noin war you stay away from Aurora?"  
  
"I dunno. That's what's been bugging me."  
  
  
Author's notes: Yeah I know, very short compaired to Chapter one. Sorry but like I said earlier this is what was left of the prewrote stuff. I will hopefully have some new stuff soon. And I am taking suggestions as to where to take this. What should happen with Aurora? 


	3. I dislike this new way of uploading chap...

Disclaimers: Nope still don't own Gundam Wing.... Maybe one day...  
  
Authors notes: No one has reviewed...yet...but like I have said before, somewhere, I am stubborn.   
  
Anyways, this part takes place from when Aurora ran out of her room. I still need suggestions as to where this fic should lead. Come one people I know this isn't that bad of a story. Is it?  
  
  
Questions and Answers part 3  
  
Aurora ran as fast as she could. She was upset. Upset because she let Une get to her again, and because she lost control of her temper.   
  
She had no idea as to where she was going so she stopped and took in her surroundings. There was a large building to her right, which is what she thought was the UC, and in front of her was the football/tract field and everywhere else where more building but she couldn't really identify them.   
  
She decided to go ahead and go to the UC, but not for eating or talking with her roommate's friends, she wanted to be alone. As she entered the building she saw that it was exactly what she thought it was. She walked around the first floor and decided that is was too noisy for her. She made her way to the second floor and saw everyone that was in her dorm early, including Trowa. She looked at him for a minute or two before she turned away and found a quiet corner.   
  
She sat there for finally she couldn't control it anymore, she let her tears flow freely. She didn't understand why she was crying, hell half the time she didn't understand the things she felt and did. But she never cried, not like this. She was mad at Une for continuing to control her life, she was slightly upset that Trowa stayed behind and had to witness the incident. She wasn't upset at him for staying, in fact she rather enjoyed his company, she just didn't want anyone to know anything about her past. A past that continues to haunt her.  
  
She continued her thinking, with occasionally crying, until she realized that she had to get her stuff and go to her one o'clock class. She got up and made her way back to her dorm room. When she entered she saw that no one was around. She sighted slightly as she grabbed her book bag and stuffed her Trig book in it along with some notebooks. She stuffed a pen and pencil in her ponytail as she left for her class.  
  
She entered her class and looked around quickly at the people. She did a double take when she saw that Heildi and a few of her friends where in the class. Aurora didn't go unnoticed, Quatra saw her and smiled slightly and waved her over to sit in the empty seat next to him. She smiled back and took the offered seat.  
  
"You ok?" he asked, seeing that her eyes where still red and puffy from her crying.  
  
"Yeah," she said softly.  
  
"Just to let you know, Trowa told me about the run in with the ROTC dorks."  
  
"Rotcie dorks?" she asked, thoroughly confused.  
  
"R. O. T. C. or ROTC. I heard you had a visit by Une and Noin."  
  
Aurora's face turned into a scowl as soon as she heard Une's name. "Bitch," was all that she had time to say because right then the teacher walked in. She relaxed her face slightly then turned her attention to the teacher. Or at least it seemed like her attention. Her mind started to wonder back to what happened in her dorm. *Why does Une have to annoy me so much? Did she not do that enough already?* So many questions raced through her mind that she was soon mad at Une again.  
  
Quatra, having heard Trowa's side of the story, was slightly worried about the girl. His empathic abilities only told him that she as worried and that she was mad as hell. He started to ask himself too many questions, which caused his face to scrunch up.  
  
Soon the class was let out and Aurora made a beeline for the door. She didn't want to stay and talk with everyone, but Quatra saw her plan and managed to beat her too the door.  
  
"Care to explain some things to me?" he asked.  
  
"Not particularly."  
  
Then Heildi and the others joined them. They all looked at the two with curious looks on their faces.  
  
Heero was the first to speak, "What is going on here?"  
  
"Nothing," said Aurora rather quickly.  
  
"She was just going to explain a few things to me, that's all," said Quatra.  
  
"Like hell I was. I was just about to leave."  
  
"Your hiding something," said Quatra, trying to keep his temper in check.  
  
This caused everyone to look at the both of them again. It was not very often that someone was able to get Quatra's temper to show.  
  
"Cool it!" said a slightly annoyed Wufei. "So what if she is hiding something. We all are, in one why or another. And another thing," Wufei turned to Quatra, "I thought you said that you weren't using your empathic abilities like this anymore."  
  
Quatra flushed slightly, knowing that he had been caught. "I can't feel much on her any ways, her shields are too strong."  
  
Aurora looked at him dead on and smiled a somewhat evil smile, "So you're the empath. Wondered who was trying to break through my shields." What that she left the classroom and started back to her room, leaving everyone very confused. 


	4. ...some chapter that I typed up n ot lon...

Disclaimers: Nope don't own Gundam Wing, no matter how hard I wish for it every night. Also don't own Linger it is owned by the Cranberries. :)   
  
Authors notes: lets see this is part four and I have some basic idea as to what I am going to do with Aurora...but that can and may change at any given moment with out warning...  
  
Also I am sticking with this title...couldn't think of anything better.  
  
  
~ Song lyrics ~  
  
Questions and Answers part four  
By Princess Robin  
  
  
Aurora sat on her bed staring blankly at the window. She never meant for all this to happen. She never wanted her roommate nor her roommate's friends to know who she was.  
  
"Who are you kidding, Aurora, you don't even know what you are," said the girl out loud to herself.  
  
She got up and turned on her radio, and flipped through stations till she found a song that caught her interest. She hadn't heard this song since she was a little girl. She smiled at the found memories that the song brought forth.  
  
~ If you could return  
Don't let it burn  
Don't let it fade ~  
  
+ Flash Back +  
  
A little girl is sitting on a tire swing listening to her mother sing. The little girl laughed as a shadowed man behind her pushed her. The mother just smiled as she continued to sing and watcher her daughter play.  
  
~ You know I'm such a fool for you  
You have me wrapped around your finger   
Do you have to let it linger ~  
  
+ End Flash Back +  
  
Aurora started to sing, with all her heart. This was the one thing that she let herself do that made her completely happy anymore. The music was turned up so loud, and Aurora had her eyes closed that she didn't her or see her roommate enter.   
  
Heildi just stood there by the door as she watched Aurora sing. She saw that the girl had tears streaming down her cheek. Soon Heildi realized what song she was singing.  
  
~ You got me wrapped around our finger  
Do you have to let it linger  
Do you have to, do you have to  
Do you have to let it linger ~  
  
When the song ended, Aurora opened her eyes in time to see the treating figure of her roommate. "Heildi, wait!"  
  
Heildi stopped and turned around then smiled at Aurora.  
  
"I'm sorry about what happened after class. I've got a lot going on in my mind and I didn't want you all to get involved," said Aurora.  
  
"I understand, but you left us all rather confused and Quatra was ready to beat the shit out of something. You do have some explaining to do."  
  
"Yeah, I know but I am not sure how."  
  
Just then Une and Noin walked in on them, followed by two other guys.  
  
"So you are going to explain to them that you have problems," stated Une, "Wonder how they are going to take it." Then she started to laugh.  
  
"What do you want bitch?" asked Aurora, as she glared at Une.  
  
"On nothing."  
  
Just then all of Heildi's friends showed up. "Shit, we're too late," said Duo.  
  
"No you are just in time," said Aurora, as she took a step closer to Une.  
  
"You wouldn't," said Une.  
  
"I can and will, if you ever try hurting me or any of them."  
  
Then one of the guys stepped in front of Noin and said, "And just what is that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Zechs no!" said Noin, "She can and will hurt you...without laying a finger on you."  
  
This shocked almost everyone in the room. "How is that possible?" asked Relena.  
  
"She's got powers," said Quatra.  
  
This caused Aurora to turn and look at Quatra. "Just how did you figure that out?"  
  
"Not many people can block me, so you had to have either training or powers."  
  
It was then that Aurora looked around to see who all was there. Everyone that was in the room earlier was there except that Trowa wasn't there. She figured that he was in class. Then it hit her, class. "SHIT!" She ran for her book bag and grabbed her biology book then ran to class.  
  
"That is one very fucked up girl," said the other guy that came in with Noin and Une.  
  
"Shut up Treize. Don't you four have anything better to do than annoy the crap out of us all, all the damn time?" asked Dorthy.  
  
"Nope," replied all four before returning to the other dorm room. 


	5. The plan

Disclaimers: Nope, don't own Gundam Wing...never have, doubt I ever will. So sueing me will only get you...a bunch of Star Trek Books...O_o  
  
AN: I had to split part five into three smaller parts so this part is going to be super short...sorry...but I promise part 5.2 and 5.3 will be longer. :) Oh and sorry for the odd POV changes in the other parts, I know it might be a bit confusing but I had to do it to get this story moving at a decent pace. I don't think that there is a POV in this part, but I know that there is in t 5.2 and 5.3....but those should be easy to tell. :)  
  
On with the story.  
  
Questions and Answers  
By: Princess Robin  
  
Aurora entered the class only a few minutes late. She takes a seat, fairly close to the door and started to listen to the teacher, but soon her interest was placed on something else, or rather someone else. "Trowa," she whispered. She hadn't seen him since she was down in the UC.  
  
Then the teacher broke through her thoughts, "And this is the lab assistant. He will be here to help you out with any questions you may have. Trowa, care to say anything?"  
  
Trowa takes a look around the classroom and his eyes lock on to Aurora's. "Just that my name is Trowa Barton, and don't be afraid to ask me anything."  
  
"Very well, now let's try to get to know everyone here. Say you name and your major," said the teacher.   
  
As the rest of the class started to say their name and major, Aurora went off to her own little world. Which only got her in slight trouble with the rest of the class, because they couldn't "wake her up."  
  
The girl next to her tried to shake her out of her dream like state, but it didn't work. Finally the teacher asked, "Does anyone know her?" Everyone shook their head no, except from Trowa.   
  
"I know her, sir." Trowa then walked up to Aurora and stared to shake her while speaking to her, "Aurora...wake up girl..."  
  
After a while, Aurora did wake up, and turned a brilliant shade of red. "Oh, ummm...sorry."  
  
"Ok, you will only get a warning for this, seeing as that it is the first day of class and all, so introduce yourself so that we can continue with everyone else," said the teacher.  
  
"Sure thing. On the attendance it says that I'm Rachel Aurora Smith, but I prefer Aurora, and I am majoring in General Biology, and going into secondary education."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't call people by their nicknames in this class, you will go by Rachel," said the teacher. 1  
  
"Very well, Rachel it is."  
  
This caused Trowa to look up at her and raise an eyebrow and mouth 'Rachel.' She just smiled slightly and turned her attention to what the teacher was talking about.  
  
Soon class was over, and Aurora took her stuff and walked out of the room. Trowa caught up with her quickly. "Will you explain some things to me?" he asked as they walked down the hall.  
  
Aurora sighed slightly, but nods her head yes.  
  
"Explain the incident that happened this morning, please."  
  
"Actually, I was hoping to tell everyone at the same time. The others witnessed another run in before class, which is why I was late."  
  
"Ok, but when?"  
  
"I dunno, around dinner time I guess."  
  
"Sounds good to me, but we have to find everyone first."  
  
"I'll find Duo, you find Heildi," he said with a smirk.  
  
"And how is that going to help?" asked the girl.  
  
"Just trust me."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
They then went their separate ways, in search for the two people. 


	6. if this makes sense...go me!

Disclaimers: Do I have to tell you people again? I don't own GW....  
  
Authors notes: This is really part 5 2/3.... Not much else to say....ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Questions and Answers: part 5 2/3  
By Princess Robin  
  
"If I where Duo, where would I be?" Trowa asked himself.  
  
His first stop was the UC food court. Seeing as that Duo's stomach was the bottomless pit, it   
was a logical first choice. Trowa stood in the center of the court and slowly spun around in   
search of his braided friend. He sighed slightly as having not seen him. He then made his was   
to the second floor and made a quick circle before he stopped and took a seat to think for a bit.  
  
"Where the hell could he be?" he said aloud.  
  
"He who?" asked someone from behind, causing Trowa to jump up in shock.  
  
"Don't do that!" he almost yelled when he saw who it was. The girl just laughs as she starts to   
head towards the stairs.  
  
"Noin! Wait!"  
  
Noin turns around and smiles a genuine smile at him, "What?"   
  
Once again in shock, only this time by her kindness, Trowa had to shake his head to get back to   
what he was going to ask her. "Oh, um...have you seen Duo?"  
  
"Yeah, the last I saw he was down in the gym watching Quatra and Dorthy fence."  
  
"Thanks. Ya know I like ya better when Une isn't around," said Trowa with a rare smile of his   
own.  
  
"I get that a lot," she said before entering the elevator.  
  
Trowa then made his was down and out of the UC and started on his way to the gym. On his way,  
he passed by Aurora, who had a very odd blush creeping up her face. Trowa raises and eyebrow  
and was about to question her about it, but she shakes her head and continues to head in the  
opposite direction. Trowa shrugs it off and continues on his way. Soon he was in the gym and   
saw exactly what Noin told him: Quatra was up against Dorthy in a fairly intense fencing match.  
He could also tell that Quatra was fairly pissed about something, but he couldn't tell what that  
something was. He also saw Duo in the stand with Heero and they where both chatting about the   
match that was going on.  
  
Trowa quickly made his way up to Duo and Heero, and took a seat on the bleacher seat above them.  
  
Duo looked up and in his usually happy mannter said, "Hey! What's up?"  
  
"Actually, I came looking for you."  
  
"Really now? What ever can I do for you?"  
  
"Tell the guys to meet at the UC cafe in," checks his watch, "about an hour and a half for dinner.  
Aurora is going to explain somethings to us."  
  
"OK, can do!" said Duo, as he started down the stairs to go talk to Quatra and Dorthy.  
  
Heero, on the other hand, stoped Trowa from making his own way down the stair, by grabing hold of  
of his shoulder, "Hold on a sec."  
  
Trowa turned back around and faced Heero, "What?"  
  
"What's with you lately?" asked Heero.  
  
Trowa sighs and shakes his head slightly, "I don't know. My mind is all cluttered and I can't get  
anything straighten out."  
  
Heero just looks at Trowa for a bit then goes back to what was going on, on the floor. "Well   
something is up, and I am not the only one noticing it."  
  
Trowa didn't even bother to respond, he just made his way down the bleacher and out of the gym,  
and headed back to his apartment, that he sharted with Quatra and Duo. He then desided that maybe  
taking a shower would help clear up his mind some.  
  
While in the shower be began to think, again. *What has gotten into you? Your mind has been on that girl all day. Gah!*  
  
Trowa sighs as he takes the soap and runs it up and down his chest and arms.(1) *She has this aurra about her. She's a complete mystery, you know nothing about her.*  
  
Trowa, then drops the soap and leans up against the sliding door, the spray of the shower head hitting the bottom of the tub and splashing upwards hitting his lower legs. *It's that mystery that is so damn annoying and you know you know it.* Trowa frowns slightly as he realized that he stumbled upon the truth. *You dislike the fact that you can't figure her out.*  
  
It was then that he heard the bathroom door shut and he also learned that his shower had run cold. He cut off the water and stuck his hand out the shower searching for his towel. He frowns once again as he continued to search for the elusive thing, finally he stuck his head out and saw Quatra using his towl as a sweat rat. Trowa growled softly in annoyance. "It's what you get for using all that hot water," said Quatra, with an uncharateristic evil gleam in his eyes.  
  
"Wow you are in one grouchy mood," said Trowa as he grabed the hand towl to semi-dry himself off.   
  
Quatra then leaves the bathroom to allow Trowa to get dressed, ans so that he could change as well. Soon both boys where done and making their way to the UC.  
  
"Trowa, you do realize that you have been acting rather differently today, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I know. Heero mentioned it to me already."  
  
"It's the girl isn't it?"  
  
Trowa just nods his head in response as once again he allows hisself to become lost in his thoughts.  
  
Quatra looks over at his frined and shakes his head, *He's got it bad*  
  
The rest of the way to the UC was uneventfull and when they got there they took their seats with the others that had already arrived.  
  
  
  
  
1) I could, but I wont, cuz I can't. So forget getting anything in the citris department, unless one of y'all would be so kind as to help me. 


	7. 5.3

Disclaimers: Nope don't own Gundam Wing, but I do own Aurora. :)   
  
Authors notes: Okay, hopefully I can get to a comp again before school starts next Aug. I lost my job which was where I posted everything, so now I am in the mist of looking for a new job, and trying to get to a comp that has internet access. I would go to the local library, but one it is too far away for me to walk to (don't have my license...) and two I owe them a good amount of money. Oh and not to mention that I have been kicked out of my house...*sigh* needless to say that it has been a pretty bad week. anyways, on with the story.  
  
OH yeah this part takes place at the same time as 5.2 this is also the last part of chapter 3.  
  
Questions and Answers part 5.3  
  
Aurora made her way through the maze of corridors that lead to her dorm room. She figured that even if Heildi wasn't in the room she could at least check her messages and drop off her books. She entered the room, dropped her book bag on her bed, and pushed the play button on the answer machine.   
  
The first message was from a lady asking for Heildi: "Hi, this is Sara from Dr. Nusei's office calling to tell you that you are late for your appointment and I wanted to know if you wanted to reschedule. You can reach me at 555-4321. Have a good day."  
  
Aurora just took down the number and left a note for Heildi then continued to listen to messages. The second one was from Duo reminding Heildi of her doctor appointment and to say that he loved her. Aurora smiled at this, envying her room mate slightly. The last message was from Heildi. "Hey Aurora, I am in town today. I have a doctor appointment, and I was planning on getting some shopping done before I came back. I should be back by like 6 or 6:30. If you need to get a hold of me for what ever reason call my cell phone. The number is 999-8274. Talk to you later. Bye."  
  
Aurora, quickly jotted down the number and called Heildi.  
  
"Heildi here."  
  
"Heildi, this is Aurora."  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"Well, no. Not really."  
  
"Well, then why ya call?"  
  
"Just to tell you to come straight to the UC when you get back."  
  
"Okay. Any particular reason why?"  
  
"Well, ya know that whole thing you all witnessed between me and Une. Well that was really the second one today. Trowa witnessed the first one. I promised him I would explain everything to him and everyone else at dinner tonight."  
  
"Ahhh okay. Cool. I will see you then. Talk to you later. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Aurora hung up the phone and checked the time. Seeing that it was only 4:30, she decided to take a walk and try to clear her head of unnecessary thoughts and try to get everything in order for later on.  
  
She started in the general direction of the UC but ended up heading for the gym. She didn't really care, she had plenty of time to waste, and as long as she got to the UC on time, where she went really didn't matter.  
  
She was about halfway between her dorm and the gym when she came across the most unexpected site. Wufei and Sally making out like there was no tomorrow, and they didn't seem like they where going to stop anytime soon. She was just going to pass by them with out saying a word to them, but of course right at that time they decided to stop for air, and Wufei looked up and say Aurora "sneaking" off.  
  
"Aurora!" he yelled.  
  
Aurora paid no attention to him and continued on down the path at a fairly fast pace. She fought a loosing battle with the creeping blush that was making its way up her face, because of her embarrassment of seeing something so private between people that she hoped would become her friends. Of course right then, Trowa was making his way up towards her, and upon spotting her he raises and eyebrow up at her in question. She just shakes her head and continues to walk past him.  
  
'Oh God, what can I do about that!' she thought to herself.  
  
Rubbing at her temples in a vain attempt to stop her on coming headache, she sights slightly and turns around to return back to her dorm. Only she takes a different route so that she could avoid Wufei and Sally.   
  
When she got back to her room, she saw that she had only wasted a half an hour. Groaning slightly because of her headache she takes some aspirin, before deciding that she should take a shower before dinner. She gathers her stuff and heads to the bathroom that she shared with Heildi and Une and Noin. She stopped short of the bathroom when she heard the shower running and some rather graphic noises. Sighing, she grabs a bag and stuffs all her shower stuff in it and heads towards the gym, figuring that those had to be more clean than hers at that moment.   
  
As she enters the gym, she saw Quatra and Dorothy finishing their match and Duo busily calling people on his cell. She also saw Heero, who had also saw her. He stopped her right before she entered the woments locker room. "Heero, is there a reason why you have stopped me?"   
  
"What's going on?" he asked in a monotone voice.  
  
"Well my shower is...occupied at this moment so I am going to use the gym showers."  
  
"No, between you and Trowa."  
  
"Between me and Trowa?! How did you come to the conclusion that there is something between me and Trowa?" asked a fairly shocked Aurora. 'Is there something between me and Trowa.' she asked her self at that same moment.  
  
"There is something between you two, maybe you don't see it but there is something," Heero said as he moved past Aurora, leaving her standing there with a confused look on her face.  
  
Aurora shook her head and continued her way to the locker room, but right before entering she turned around and took a look at everyone. Quatra and Dorothy where packing their equipment and Duo had gotten off the phone and was looking at Robin with curiosity shinning form his violet eyes. Robin just smiled at him and entered the locker room.   
  
'Finally,' she thought as she felt the spray hit her face. 'This is what I need, a nice long hot shower.'  
  
But it didn't take long before she allowed her mind to wonder to what Heero had said to her. 'Is there something between....No, no way there could be. Is there?'  
  
Aurora continued to think about her and Trowa together, but in her mind it didn't seem possible. 'Why would anyone like you!' her mind was screaming. 'They can's understand you, yet alone like you!'  
  
Finally, Aurora couldn't take it any loner, they yelling at herself had caused her to loose control of her emotions and she started to cry. A steady stream of tears fell down her face, but they remained unseen because of the shower water. She had become so lost in her emotions that she didn't hear anyone enter the shower room yet alone hear the person approach her.  
  
"Aurora?" asked a Dorothy.  
  
Startled, Aurora jumped back slightly, causing her to back up into the faucet. "Ow!"  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah you just startled me."  
  
"Ahh, I hope you don't mind, but I came in here because I though I heard someone crying."  
  
"Oh, it's okay," replied Aurora, happy that the shower was still on.  
  
"Why are you crying?" asked Dorothy.  
  
"Huh? I wasn't crying," said Aurora as she cut off the water and walked out of the shower stall.  
  
"You can't hide it from me, Aurora, you eyes are puffy and red and your breath is still hitching some."  
  
Sighing slightly, Aurora takes a deep breath, and starts to explain some things to Dorothy. "I don't exactly have a great self-esteem, and I don't usually have the guts to tell anyone much of anything, so when I am confronted about things I start to act aloof. Well anyways, I was thinking about something Heero said to me and about what I am going to do at dinner and well, some things clicked into place but caused others to fall out. Which, of course, caused me to doubt myself."  
  
Dorothy looked at the girl with a confused look on her face and asked, "What did Heero say to you?"  
  
"Well, he asked what was between me and Trowa," said Aurora as she finished getting dressed and started to brush her waist long, brown hair.  
  
"And?" asked Dorothy as she took the brush from Aurora and started to brush the girls hair.  
  
"Well, I laughed it off and asked him where he came to the conclusion that there was anything between me and Trowa. Which there isn't anything between us."  
  
"Do you want there to be something?"  
  
"I...I don't know. I guess so..."  
  
"It'll be okay, you figure things out soon enough," said Dorothy as she finished French braiding two braids into Aurora's hair.  
  
Aurora, for the first time in a long while, smiled a true smile at Dorothy. "Thanks."  
  
"Don't think anything of it. Anyways, lets go back to your dorm room so that you can drop off your stuff and make our way to the UC. It's about time for dinner."  
  
"Already?" said Aurora as she checked her watch, "Wow, it is."  
  
Aurora then quickly stuffed everything back in to the bag, and made her way out of the locker room with Dorothy and headed off in the direction of her dorm room then they both went to the UC where the met up with almost everyone. 


End file.
